Aishiteru
by ViriH
Summary: Sasuke encuentra llorando a Sakura, ella le cuenta el porque, aunque el porque lo causo Sasuke, quien al ultimo termina invitandola a cenar. Sorry por el summary tan malo, pero si quieren pasen y lean, haber si le entienden al oneshot n.n


Konishiwa a todo el mundo, como están?

Bueno después de que por fin me ha llegado la inspiración, le he traído un SasuSaku, desde hace bastante tiempo traía este fic escrito en un cuaderno y hoy eh decidido publicarlo :D

Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

-Dialogos-

"_Pensamientos o Inner"_

-

*Disfruten la lectura!*

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Sakura lloraba desconsolada, estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo, tan sumida estaba en su llanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien se arrodillo frente a ella, cuando sintió algo cálido en su mejilla fue entonces que levanto la mirada, aun con sus ojos llorosos y unas cuantas lagrimas en su mejillas, sintió como unas manos se posaron a cada lado de su rostro y con los pulgares limpiaron sus lagrimas, ella abrió la boca para decir algo más sin embargo las palabras no salieron, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, cuando sintió unos labios posándose en los suyos.

-Sa...Sasuke, ¿porqué?- Pregunte entre los labios del pelinegro. (N/A: Si yo fuera ella primero correspondía y luego preguntaba xD)

-¿Por qué llorabas?- Me respondió al momento en que pegaba su frente con la mia

-Pues...- No podía decirle que fue por una tontería.

-No, por nada-

-Dímelo-

-Esta bien-

**Primer Flash Back**

2 horas antes, En la florería Yamanaka

-

-

-

-

-Ino, Hola ¿Quieres ir conmigo al nuevo restaurante que abrieron?- Invite a Ino, ella de a estado hablando de ir desde hace semanas.

-Eh… pues tengo mucho trabajo tal vez, te acompaño luego, ¿si?, ¿Por qué mejor no le dices a Hinata?- Que raro, no pensé que se negaría

-Oh, bueno, si, te veo luego-

En la mansión Hyuuga

Sakura caminaba hacia la entrada, cuando choco con un joven ojiperla de coleta baja

-Disculpa Neji, no te vi, neh ¿No se sabes si Hinata esta aquí?-

-Descuida y no acaba de salir-

-Ohh, Gracias, n.n

-"¿Tal vez si le pregunto a Tenten?"-

-Neh, Neji, ¿No sabes donde puede estar Tenten?

-Hump… creo que en el campo de entrenamiento-

-Ok, gracias!!!-

En el campo de entrenamiento

-_Esperemos que ella si nos pueda acompañar de verdad quiero probar la comida del restaurante- _Comentaba su Inner con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Kyaa! Pero que demo…- Un arsenal de todo tipo de armas se dirigía hacia mi

_-Por poco y no nos quitamos y nos mata O.O-_

-Hay! ¿Porque no me dejan sola de una buena vez?! - Nunca creí verla tan enojada.

-Sakura!, discúlpame!, es que pensé que eras Neji o Lee, me han molestado desde que amaneció ¬¬ -

-O.O Esta bien jejeje, solo andaba pasando por aquí, pero ya me iba, adiós jeje-

_-Ya se me fue el hambre con el susto O.O-_

**Fin del primer Flash Back**

Y así fui buscando a alguien que me acompañara, pero a cada que le preguntaba me daba una evasiva.

-"Lo siento pero no puedo tengo un asunto importantísimo, ttebayo"-

-"Claro Sakura san, arriba el poder de la juventud" – De él ya no supe, salió corriendo hacia un punto sin especifico O.O

-"Lo siento, pero Naruto kun me invito a cenar" –

-"Que problemático"-

Pero la peor fue de Tsunade sama

**Segundo Flash Back**

Entre a su oficina, ella estaba revisando unos papeles, yo llegue y salude

-Buenas Tardes, Tsunade sama-

-Hola Sakura, ¿dime que pasa?-

-Nada en especial, solo venia a hacerle una invitación para el nuevo restaurante que acaban de abrir-

Levanto la vista de la carpeta, ¿molesta?

Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, no pensé que me gritara

-Hump, ¿eres una mocosa que para todo necesita que la acompañen? No puedes hacer nada por ti, eres una buena para nada, una molesta y mi peor alumna-

Dicho esto no me quedo otra cosa mas que hacer una reverencia y salir del lugar, sin siquiera decir nada.

**Fin del Segundo Flash Back**

-No me importo que me dijera que no, ni tampoco que fuera una mocosa, fue que me dijera que era su peor alumna- Término su relato la ojijade.

-Ya veo-

_-"Creo que se paso, le dije que solo le dijera que no, como a los demás, esa vieja borracha"-_

-¿Y? ¿Por qué no me dijiste a mi?-

-Pues… Yo… no… pensé que tu me contestarías con tus típicos "hmp"- Explico Sakura imitando un poco a Sasuke en su monosílabo.

-Bien – Sasuke que levanto de donde anterior mente se encontraba sentado, a lo que Sakura pensó que se había molestado, pero para su sorpresa le tendió la mano.

-Sakura, te invito a comer hoy en la noche a ese restaurante que acaba de inaugurar- Invito con un pequeño toque de carmín en sus mejillas

- ¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto para si él joven.

-** Aishiteru**-

-¿Te paso a recoger a las 8:30?- Pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Si, esta bien-

-Sakura-

-¿Si?

-**Aishiteru**- Después de "repetir" el nombre del restaurante, tomo el rostro de Sakura con ambas manos y le planto un beso, que al principio fue tierno, pero después se torno mas exigente, mas insinuante.

-_"Algo me dice que esta noche no solo comeremos en el restaurante"- _Pensaron ambos jóvenes mientras se separaban y tomaban rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

**Termine!**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Me creerán que no sabia como terminarlo, los últimos renglones fueron un martirio! O.O**

**Bueno, espero que no se les haya echo confuso, si es así me dicen.**

**¿Si les gusto me regalan un RR?**

**Bueno, me voy**

**Bye bye!**

**Cuídense!**


End file.
